What Are You?
by CommanderKilljoy
Summary: A girl falls in love with a boy, who is part robot, like Spooner. She doesn't know that. What happens to their relationship if she finds out? Rating for language. Rating may change. Title may change also. -May be up for a revamp in the future!-
1. Prologue

Hey DogDemon here. Sorry for the lack of updates on my end. I just got done watching the movie I, Robot (which is a great movie!) I had an idea for a story like this. A girl falls in love with a boy, who is part robot, like Spooner. She doesn't know that. What happens as they start a relationship and she slowly starts to find out. What will she do? Well, let's see what happens………..

* * *

Prologue

It was way before the NS-5's went crazy. He was so sweet. I don't know why he did like me. We were completely different. He was a football player and I was a punk. He had a body that every girl loved. Okay, so I did.

My name is Chelsea. I fell in love with Galen, the football player. He fell in love with me. I don't know how it happened, to be honest. We were both 16. He was like 5'10, me, a mere 5'6. He was so much taller then I was! He had the most stunning features. Dark brown hair but looked lighter in the sun, hazel eyes and once again, a great body. I had dark brown hair but I had dyed it blonde. I don't know why, maybe I was bored. I think I was. I have brown eyes and an okay body. I don't care but Galen seems to like it.

We go to the same high school, where people still taught us. They were getting robots in some other schools to teach them but our school was against it. He'd come every morning and pick up me to drive me to school. Well, the car. But he would drive manually sometimes. That's what they did back in 2005. Nobody does that anymore. But only a few do.

It was 7:30 am and I was in the shower. I had the radio on, listening to the music. I was singing to the music when the music went off and a new bulletin came on. "This is WKZS, bringing you an important message. Dr. Alfred Lanning, who works at U.S. Robotics, has committed suicide by jumping out of his tenth floor office. Nobody has been taken into custody as of now. We'll bring you more as the day goes by. Thank you for your cooperation. Now, back to regularly schedule music." The music came back on, a completely different song now. I finished in the shower and got out. I dried myself and put a towel around me. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at the clothes I set out before I got into the shower. I was getting dressed when I heard a knock at my door. "Yes?" I said, walking over to my door and opening it, seeing the robot, Ray. "Miss, there is a Galen here to see you. Should I let him in?" "Yes, let him in." I said, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

I heard the front door open and I walked out of my room and down the steps. I saw him standing the living room, looking around aimlessly. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey baby." He said as I walking up to him and giving him a kiss. He was wearing his football jersey. I forgot, every Friday the football players had to ear their jerseys. "Good morning. Hey did, you hear about that Lanning guy that killed himself, I heard it on the radio a few minutes ago." I said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing some toast Ray must have made. "Yea, I heard it on my way over here." He said, sitting down on the couch. I put some butter on the toast and took a bite. I looked at the clock. "Shit!" I said, looking at Galen. "We're going to be late!" I shouted. He looked at me. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said, looking at me from the couch. I hurried up the stairs to me room. I pulled on my Vans, the new 2035 editions that looked like the ones from 2005. I grabbed my studded belt and stuck it through the loops of my jeans. I looked at my shirt that said 'Angel by day, Devil by night.' I liked that shirt. I hurried back down the stairs and grabbed my backpack.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard Ray say to me. "Miss, your mother is going to be home early today. So, don't come home late after school." He said to me. "Okay! I'll try not to be!" I yelled back, walking down the steps to the street, Galen following me. I walked over to his black Mazda GTR, one of the newest cars around. I walked over to the door and opened it. I got in and Galen got in. "Jefferson Senior High school," he said and the car started moving. I put my backpack on the floor and looked over at him.

"Who are you playing tonight?" I asked him, scooting closer to him as he had his head against the back of the seat, eyes closed. "Liberty, we're going to kick their asses tonight." He said, opening his eyes and looking to me. "You're coming to the game right?" He asked me. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Remember, you're coming to my house afterwards and hanging out." I said, smiling. He gave a look. "What?" I asked him. "I don't know if I can. My mom would have a heart attack." He said. "Call her and ask. I really want you to come over." I said, giving him my puppy dog look. He sighed and called him mom. He was able to come over. I was so happy. A few minutes later, the car rolled into the student parking lot. We got out and looked around. We were a few minutes later. I slung my backpack over my right shoulder. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk towards the front doors. I wonder what everyone was going to be saying about the Lanning guy.


	2. Ch1 Lenning and NS5's

Hey! Sorry the prologue was short. I hope this chapter is a bit longer!

-DogDemon

Chapter One

Lanning and NS-5's

As the day progressed by, I found out that more and more people were talking about the Lanning guy. Some of my friends were talking about him and the new robots, the NS-5's. We were watching something about them. New, smarter robots that were more helpful. I also heard we had to trade in our old ones for new ones. Like hell I wasn't trading mine in!

Everybody at Jefferson High had eight periods a day. You know, the basic stuff. Math, Science, English, and History. Rest you get to pick. I had a free period. I would mostly wonder off grounds and get something to eat at the local café. But, the football players were practicing and decided to go watch Galen practice.

I walked out towards the football stadium. The guys were out on the field. I walked over to the benches near the field, where all the guys put their things at. They were all wearing their practice uniforms. I saw all the black, white, and orange jerseys. I saw Galen's jersey, number 57. I silently snuck up and grabbed his jersey. I ran away and hid behind the huge, towering stadium bleachers. I got an evil idea and put his jersey on.

I watched out of a space between the two bleachers and waited. The play ended and the guys walked over to the benches. A robot with a single wheel was serving them water. The coach was talking about the game and destroying Liberty's seven nothing winning streak. They broke up and most of them walked back to the locker room.

I watched Galen disappear. I looked around a few minutes till I heard a voice I knew to well. "You know, I did see you walked to the benches and steal that from me." He said, walking up to me and giving me a hug. "EW! You're all sweaty!" I exclaimed but did nothing to fight it. "Oh, you love it." He said laughing. He held me for a moment. "Am I going to have my jersey back or am I going to have to take it off you?" He asked.

He was still wearing his practice uniform. I slowly took off his jersey, having it slowly slid off my body. I handed it to him as he slid his arms around my waist. "When's the game at? I heard they changed the time." I said, lifting my head. "It's at five. I'm still coming to your house before and after the game. Don't worry." He said. We stayed there, holding me. He let go of me and we started walking back to our classes, hand in hand.

End of the Day

I waited at Galen's car. I leaned against it, the wind blowing my hair slightly. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I felt the wind no more. I opened my eyes and saw Galen. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're depressed or something." She said, putting her hand on his face. "No, I'm fine. I just had somewhat of a long day." He said, leaning slightly against me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You just had a rough day. With that Liberty game tonight. But, your day will get better. We're going to hang out my house and watch a movie or something." I said, hugging him to me. I think he was getting sick. But, a football game wasn't going to stop him.

We soon got to my house, after a 15 minute car ride. We walked into my house and saw that my mother was home. "Ah. Hello Galen. How are you?" Her mother, Mrs. Blackwood asked. "Oh, I'm fine." Galen said, following me up to my room. "Mom, I'm going to his game later tonight. Is that okay?" I asked my mom. "Yes sweetie, it's okay. Don't be late." My mom said as I walked into my room. I threw my backpack on the ground and Galen put his books next to mine. I took off my shoes and stuck them in the corner.

I laid down on my bed and felt Galen lay next to me. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed deeply. I kissed his forehead. "You have your game jersey in the locker room right?" I asked him. "Yea" He muffled. I turned my body, so I could face him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. His arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. "If you're tired, you can sleep. Save up your energy for the game." I said. "I might do that but I came to spend time with you." He said, yawning slightly. "It's okay. We have later tonight." I said, kissing his forehead.

Football Game

Jefferson High VS Liberty

Galen and I got to the football game. We got out and walked over to the stadium. We stopped and gave me a kiss. "Good luck, you'll kick their asses!" I said. He smiled at me and hugged me. I pulled him back before he left and gave him a long kiss. "Good luck." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me one last time and walked to the locker room. I walked up to the bleachers, looking for my friend Bryan. I soon saw him in the middle and walked up to him. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming." He said, his chocolate brown eyes looking to me. "Well, we sorta fell asleep." I said, sitting next to him.

It was 15 minutes later and the band came out first. Playing our fighting song. Then next came the cheerleaders, in their orange and black uniforms. I was getting excited. Then, the Eagles came out. Everyone got up and started shouting and cheering. "GO GALEN!" I yelled, and waving at him. Then they played the national anthem and the pledge of Allegiance. The game soon got started. I watched intensely. We were leading 7-0. Two quarters later and the score was 35-10, Liberty. They were kicking our asses good. But, we still had a chance.

I hope. The other side of the stadium, where Liberty was at, was cheering loudly. I was getting pissed but I told myself not to, we still had a chance. One of the linebackers was taken out of the game with a concussion. He went to the ambulance to get checked out but he was fine. Now, I was worried. What happens if something bed happens to someone else? Well, I guess that's football. I stared off in space for just a few minutes. When I came back to reality, the game had stopped and people were surrounding someone. I stood up and looked to see who it was. A stretcher was coming out of the ambulance. Two other football players were helping someone walk.

Oh my god. My nightmare came true.

It was Galen!


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I thought I would post this because I've seen this story get some attention recently. I began writing this in my freshman year of high school and now I'm a sophomore in college. I am thinking about revamping this. If I do, I will defiantly need to watch I, Robot all over again and a few times to get back what I wanted out of this story. I will defiantly do a lot of planning and figuring out many things. Thank you so much for the story watches.

-Commander Killjoy


	4. Chap2 Rough Sailing in Paradise

Hey guys! As you saw in my last update, a lot of people have been showing interest in this story. To me, it was a bit odd because I haven't updated this story in at least six years and since this story has been picking up some interest, I'm going to continue on. You'll probably notice that I've changed some things around.

* * *

I stood there, frozen, watching Galen walk off. I didn't see any blood, which I was thankful for. The crowd was quiet around me and it seemed like an eternity before anyone did something. The referee blew his whistle and the players got back on the field. As people were turning their attention to the field, I walked down the steps between the rows of seats and finally made it to the bottom. Quiet chattering was heard as the game started up again. Weaving in and out of the people standing near the railing, I finally make it down the last three steps and start walking towards the ambulance. In some ways, I was quite surprised that robots haven't taken over that and it was nice to see actual people doing something. I couldn't help but smile a bit knowing that Galen was alright. I leaned against the bumper and waited till he noticed me.

"Hey." He said as he looked over at him. His arm was covered up. I nodded my head slightly, looking at the bandage.

"What's that about?" He looked away from me for a moment than looked back.

"Nothing to worry about. They think I might have a concussion and I should go to the hospital." I bit my lip in thought for a moment. He changed the subject. Something was wrong with his arm.

"Let me take you. Your parents can meet you there." He shook his head and I frowned. "Wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I heard someone come around the side of the ambulance and push me away.

"Honey, are you okay?" A female voice said as I finally regained my footing. I looked at the woman who was standing where I just was. She was every bit as tall as Galen was but in the darkness, it was hard to tell.

"Mom, you knocked Chelsi out of your way." I heard the shuffling of the sheets and I saw the top of his head looking at me. "You alright?" I wanted to move and see more of him but his mom was blocking the way.

"Yeah. All good." I rubbed the dirt off the back of my jeans. I met his mom only twice and she didn't even look at me.

"Honey, we really should get you to the hospital." For no apparent reason, I was getting angry. I knew from the first time I met her, she didn't like me. It was apparent. Galen's father on the other hand, loved me. I turned back to the field and tuned out the conversation that was happening between mother and son. The game had started up again only five minutes ago and the home team was close to scoring another touchdown. Upon hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw an even taller person standing next to the ambulance. I smiled a bit and now I felt a bit better knowing that someone else was on my side.

"Chelsi! How are you? Keeping an eye on my boy, are you?" His father said as he turned to face me.

"Of course. Don't I always?" From all the smiling, my cheeks were hurting. I looked over at Galen and saw him smile. He must have been thinking the same thing I was.

"Mark, I was talking with Galen and I think we should have him taken to the hospital to have his head examined. We want to make sure it is nothing serious." I saw the look Beth had given her husband. I pretended that I didn't notice anything as I was 'looking' at the score of the opposing.

"I guess you're right. We should listen to your mother." Mark had turned a bit to look at me. "Do you have a ride, Chelsi?"

"No, I came with Galen. I was going to call Ray and have him walk me-"

"No! It's to dark out and late. I know he's a robot and everything but I don't want you walking around in the dark." Galen said as he slowly eased himself off the gurney. "Take my car home. I don't like the thought of you walking home." I felt warm on the inside. If I was going anywhere, it was either Galen going with me or Ray.

"I don't like doing that to you…" I said quietly as he walked up to me. He kissed my head.

"I'll walk you to the car and get you set up." He took my hand in his and we started walking. We didn't say much to each other as we walked, just spending time in each other's company. We finally reached the car and he opened the door. I stood outside, watching him as he was typing things in. A few moments later, his towering figure stood over me. "All set." I smiled a bit.

"Thank you." We stood there for another long moment, just looking at each other. I stood up on my tippy toes and brushed my lips against mine. I felt him smile and we continued to kiss. His hands rested on my waist and deep down, I wanted him to come home with me, where we could finish this in private. But as it was getting it good, a horn hook. I let out a sigh as I looked over and saw that his parents car was right nearby.

"I'll call you later." He said quietly as he gave me one last kiss and nudged me towards his car. I laughed softly as I sat down and the door closed. The car started up as I put my seatbelt on. Once the car started moving away, I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. I reached over and picked up the ear piece. I dialed my home number as I closed my eyes again. It took only three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I knew that voice right away.

"Hello Ray."

"Hello miss. What can I do for you?"

"I am on my way home. Would you please meet me out there in about ten minutes?"

"Yes miss. I will be waiting."

"Thank you." I hung up and leaned back into the seat. I dozed off, the ten minute car ride going by even more quickly now that I wasn't staring out the window. Before I knew it, the car turned itself off and everything was quiet. I opened my eyes and rubbed my face as the car door opened.

"Miss?"

"Hello Ray." I said as I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. I forgot about the keys and I grabbed them quickly before Ray had closed the door. "Is my mom home?" I asked as we stepped up onto the curb and made our way to the steps.

"No, she isn't." He said as we stepped into the house. I wasn't surprised a bit, even though she was home earlier in the day. Both of my parents had jobs that sucked most of their home life away. It was rare when I got to see both of them together. It was either one or the other I got to see. The lights turned on as I walked in and looked around. The living room looked like someone actually lived here, when it was only me that used anything here.

"Are we still going to the market tomorrow?" I asked as I took my shoes off at the bottom of the steps.

"Of course. You and I have been doing that for the past four years." I smiled at Ray.

"Yes, we have. I shall see in you the morning." I turned and started walking up the steps. I entered my room and sighed. It was just how I left it only a few hours again. Didn't seem that long ago. I grabbed my pjs that I wore the night before and walked into my bathroom. It was odd being alone, even though I never was really alone. Ever since my parents got their big promotions at their jobs, I was always with a robot. When I was younger, I had a nanny bot take care of me, take me to the park to socialize with other kids. As I walked out of the bathroom with my pajama pants on and a big shirt, I just realized that my parents only took me to school a few times. The rest of the time was with the robots. I remember my parents taking me to school a few times but that was it.

I moved the covers back and I sat down. I got underneath the covers as I reached over and tapped on the bottom of the lamp. When I did that, all the lights when off in the room. I moved around for a few moments, trying to get comfortable. When I did, my mind was still racing with thoughts. I turned out alright, even though most of my dominant figures in my life were robots and still is. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I remember the day Ray had arrived to the house. My parents had upgraded to the newest robot, like they always did. They had their own personal robots at work, so this one was for me. I was thirteen at the time and was going through a phase where I resented my parents about upgrading robots because I had gotten attached to the last one. But as time went on, I had gotten close to Ray.

**Next morning…**

I heard the tweeting of the birds and threw my pillow over my head. I knew it wasn't real early because I could hear the traffic outside in the distance. I rolled over onto my back and yawned. I stretched and sat up. I reached over for my phone and looked at it. It was close to nine in the morning. I always had a hard time sleeping in nowadays but it didn't bother me much. During the summer, I had weird sleeping habits. I noticed that I didn't have any text messages, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I still had my makeup on my face from last night, since I had forgotten to wash it off. I had other things on my mind and I still did. I got into the shower and didn't take long, since I had to go to the market with Ray. I got out of the shower just as there was a knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I said as I quickly wrapped a towel around myself.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake." I heard Ray say from the other side of the door.

"I am, thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes." I finally dried myself off and was half dressed when my cell phone rang. I hurried over to my desk and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey." _A familiar voice said on the other line. I smiled.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

_"It's okay now. Had to stay up most of the night but I'm good now." _There was something wrong with his voice.

"I'm glad. If you were up to it, maybe we could hang out for a bit."

_"I'd like that. How about you come pick me up, since you have my car and everything." _I laughed slightly.

"That I do, don't I?" I smiled a little bit. "I can be there in a little bit. I just have to get changed around."

_"That's fine. I'll see you in a little bit." _

"Yeah. I'll be there." I wanted to say 'I love you' but I didn't have the time before he hung up. I quickly got dressed, not caring what I picked out of my closet. I wasn't worried about seeing anyone I knew at the market since I was only going to be with Ray and hopefully with Galen. I walked out of my room and once I was standing at the top of the steps, I smelled the food. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. "Everything smells good Ray."

"Thank you miss." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

"Ray, we are going to be leaving a bit late. I have to go get Galen. He might be coming with us." I said as I sat down at the table and picked up some of the food Ray had made.

"That's fine. Shall I meet you there?" He asked as he turned around to look at me.

"How about I call you? It's closer from here to get to the market than it is from his house." He nodded as I started to eat. He was always a fantastic cook. I could cook for myself but he never wanted me to. I sighed slightly and started to eat. When I was finished, which was about ten minutes later. I put on a pair of shoes that I left near the door a few days ago. "I'll call you when we're ready!" I said as I walked out the door. I stood at the top step for a few moments, feeling the sun hit my body. It felt really nice. I walked over to the car and opened it. It felt weird, being the one picking Galen up, when it was the other way around most of the time. His address was already put in the navigation system. I touched the address and the car was already on the move. I sat back in the seat and watched as the scenery zoomed past me. Before I knew it, I was at his house. The car pulled into the driveway, where there was two cars already parked there. I got out of the car as it died down. Looking down at my clothes, I smoothed them out, even though there wasn't any wrinkles on them. I walked around the car and up the steps before I heard shouting on the inside. I was about to ring the doorbell when I stopped. What was going on? Did Galen call to get away from the fighting? I instantly felt bad as I put my finger against the bell and rang. Only moments after hearing the chiming inside the house, the fighting ceased. I stood there for a few moments, wondering if anyone was going to open the door but then, the door opened and there stood Galen.

"Hey!" I said as I smiled. I tried to look in before he closed door but I didn't see anything. I went in to kiss him but couldn't because he moved away. I didn't want to look disappointed but I didn't say anything as he leaned up against the stone structure.

"We need…to talk." He said as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair, which looked light brown in the sun. I bit my lip.

"Okay…about what?" I didn't like where this was going and we didn't even start the conversation yet.

"I think we need to take a break." After he said that, it felt like my heart stopped beating in my chest.

"W-what? Did you really hit your head hard last night?" It looked he was struggling for words. Was that the reason there was fighting?

"No, I'm fine but I think we really do need a break. Spend some time away from each other." He said to me as he looked up. I felt my bottom lip quiver as I looked away. We sat there for a few moments, just like that. I couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"Well…see you on Monday." I turned before he could get a word in and started walking away. I heard him call out to me as I started down the street. It was going to be a long walk to the market today.


End file.
